


Stupidly In Love

by aspecialsomeone



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, LiveJournal Prompt, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspecialsomeone/pseuds/aspecialsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stupidly in love with Eggsy, but he's too much of a gentleman to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly In Love

Harry Hart was in love.

It was a sudden and stupid kind of love, the love you don’t realize materializes until you’re conscious of your heightening breathing and heartbeat when you’re around the one. Several hours of mentoring, talking, and nourishing Eggsy Unwin into the gentlemen his father used to be somehow created a soft spot in the older man’s heart for him. The symptoms were worsening, though: he felt he needed to know where Eggy was, all the time, who’s he’s been with, and every detail of what happened in training, down to the dress and the dialogue.

Now, that all seemed to be normal behavior for a mentor, as he usually rationalized, but every time Eggsy obliged him with the simplistic, three or four-worded sentenced answers that would normally satisfy him, Harry felt a pang in his heart, an angered tightening and pulsating of sorts.

Harry Hart was jealous.

He was jealous of every sentence and every daily report that slightly mentioned being with Roxy. Roxy, the perfection of a female spy: witty, quick-thinking, agile, brave and beautiful—it made sense to Harry why Eggsy was so attached, especially during all the training sessions nurturing each other in the typically harsh Kingsman environment.

And at first, Harry understood it. Dealt silently with it. Thought the silly lingering feeling would eventually fade away. Made sure the job came first, and that he, as a gentleman, would not interfere with missions or act upon his childish feelings in an irrational way. But as his time with his student lessened as Eggsy was assigned more missions, all it was now was Roxy, all the time, Roxy said this, Roxy gave me that, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy—

Alongside Merlin, Eggsy and Roxy were assigning them go on a honeypot mission, much to Harry chagrin. The protocol was the same for debriefing—it was a simple mission in a small French charity, merely to extract a few lines of information for a possible terrorist attack months later. Nothing too risky or adventurously notable for this mission.

But that didn’t stop Harry from feeling restless. “Be careful, Eggsy.”

The words slipped out before Harry himself could catch them. Merlin and Roxy exchanged glances, lips slanting in confusion. The young blonde mentioned shot him a questioning look, but took the warning as a joke on his skills. 

“Very funny, Harry. Don’ worry, I won’ go spillin’ anythin’ on girls dresses.”

And there it was again, the pang in his heart, seeing the two assigned spies talking, nudging each other’s arms as their mingled voices and dialogues echoed down the hallways. Merlin escorted them towards the private jet, accounting for the status of the plane with the scrolls of the touchpad. 

Harry went and situated himself in the surveillance room alone with a cup of Guinness in his hands, awaiting activation of the video feed when they reached their destination in about half an hour. But a minute later, even before Merlin finished checking the plane, the blank feed on the screen activated.

Through Roxy’s glasses.

“Eggsy,” she started, “Don’t you think Harry’s been acting a tad strange lately?”

The young man sat before her in a leather chair, legs ungentlemanly spread apart as fingers wrapped thoughtfully around his chin. “Like what?” he inquired, glancing out the windows of the jet. 

“He seems to be rather distant lately.”

Eggsy straightened his back as his brows furrowed; even he knew what she was talking about, but desired to drop the topic. What would he know? Harry was the super silent, secretive type, and didn’t need anything else crowding up his mind. All the times Harry spoke less, treated him more strictly, desired to know his constant whereabouts, were all probably for the sake of the society—Harry always thought like that, Eggsy rationalized.

“I guess he’s jus’ got a lot of spy stuff to do.”

There was silence for a moment as Roxy shifted in her seat, leaning forward.

“…Eggsy, what is Harry to you?”

Back in the surveillance room, Harry choked on his beverage, eyes still piercing the screen’s feed as he watched and listened intently to Eggsy’s answer.

“Harry?” Eggsy naturally showed surprise and discomfort towards the sudden question. “Harry’s my mentor. No, wait. Harry…” 

He felt the need to put serious thought into the answer; Roxy always told him everything and well, it was Harry he was talking about. Harry deserved a better description than just a 'mentor'. Eggsy bit his lip, not looking towards Roxy as he spoke. “Harry… fixed me. He saved me from being a no-good street rat, and gave my family a place to live. I saved the world because of him.” His eyes met Roxy’s, shimmering with a profound joviality. “And now look at me: I’m in a fancy-ass suit in a private jet, ready to go to a French party!” 

Eggsy’s voice raised with bountiful excitement as he continued to speak about his adventures for a good fifteen or so minutes. Whether they were with Roxy or not, all of his super-secret spy stories of traveling and saving the world, of fighting merciless mercenaries, talking to highly-revered celebrities—all of them entailed Harry somewhere in his adventurous tales. Whether at the beginning, middle, or end, or a big part in the mission or nearly insignificant, Harry was there somehow. Harry was scolding him. Harry was straightening his tie. Harry helped with delivering AK-47s and M16s on his mission. Harry was there to thank.

Harry was always there.

Finally running out of countless, high-paced anecdotes, Eggsy slowed down and concluded his testimony with a smile and redness in his face, “Harry’s… everything. I love that man for what he’s done for me. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love him. Would marry him if I could.” Eggsy chuckled and gave a smile from ear to ear, speaking the last part in a half-joking manner, but the sentiment followed his words.

The video feed cut from Roxy’s glasses.

Harry sat there with gaping lips, stunned, staring at what was now a large blank screen hanging from the wall. Recollecting his mind, he took the last sip of his drink, leaned back, and slumped down in his office chair. Slowly, an unusual warmth crept through his chest, filling until Harry found himself grinning—and he couldn’t stop.

Harry Hart was, undeniably, in love. 

And whether or not Eggsy felt the same way, he felt at ease knowing Eggsy still felt just as immersed in Harry’s life, as Harry felt with Eggsy’s.


End file.
